A Trip Down Memory Lane
by MatrixKnight
Summary: Younger Hinata got her hands on pictures and photo albums of her family. Neji finds her locked in her room and takes up her offer to join in on looking at them. They both take a trip to the past of when they were just three and four. Another fluff fic. Explaining what I think happened on Hinata's birthday. HAVE FUN!


Pictures, drawings, scrapbooks and photo albums scattered the floor, forming a circle around a nostalgic Hinata. She was lost in thought at what she was looking at. So lost in thought that she didn't hear Neji knock on the sliding door behind her.

"Hinata-sama. Are you in there?" He heard no response. "I'm coming in." Sliding the door open, he noticed her sitting on the floor, flipping through an old white photo album. Neji decided to walk up and look over her shoulder. Noticing that she still didn't notice he was there, "What are you looking at?"

Hinata squealed and jumped, almost causing her to throw the book she was holding. Turning around noticing who it was and _how_ close he was, she stood up quickly. "N-neji nii-sama!" She slipped on the wooden floor, falling backwards, causing Neji to dive after her with his arm slung around her waist. He was able to stop them both from falling, leaving Hinata's face about 3 feet from the floor.

Neji sighed in relief. "You have to be more careful, Hinata-sama!" He helped her back to her feet.

"I'm sorry..."

Neji took this moment to look around at the mess she created. "Where did you get all of these?"

"Well... I wanted to see pictures of myself and the rest of my family. So I asked Otou-sama if he had any... He wouldn't tell me where they were... So..."

Neji raised a mature brow. "So?"

"I... I asked Hanabi to get them for me..."

"You had her _steal_ them?!"

Hinata looked away with a little shame on her shoulder. This shocked Neji slightly. He never knew someone as innocent as Hinata was capable of doing something like this.

Hinata looked up at him with those adorable puppy dog eyes. "Are you... Going to tell?"

Neji sighed. "No. I won't." Picking up the photo album she dropped, he handed it to her. "But don't do it again. You could get in serious trouble next time."

"I know. Thank you." She took the book and held it to her chest. "D-did you want to look with me? If you're not busy."

Neji was actually _supposed_ to meet up with TenTen and Rock Lee. But, he had a life long duty to protect his cousin. And, he would use that as an excuse to them later. "Sure. I have a few minutes." They sat down next to each other as Hinata opened up another photo album. They flip through many pictures. Most of them not of each other. But they found an interesting picture every now and then. Hinata found a picture of Neji when he was 5. He was still as stoic as ever.

"So cute..." She slipped out. Turning a little red of what she just said, she peeked over at Neji, whose face was bright red. It was obvious he was trying to keep a straight face. "S-sorry!"

"N-No. It's alright."

Hinata continued to flip through it until she stopped and found a picture of the two of them the day after Hinata's 3rd birthday, holding hands with their fathers behind them. "Look. it's us." She chuckled at the bandage on his face. "That bandage..."

Neji looked as well. "I vaguely remember that day." Though part of it was a lie. How could he forget when he first met her? After all, he even told his father he thought she was cute.

"My father held a ceremonial celebration. Everyone sat at the tables and ate, but it wasn't very lively. I remember we sat next to each other and talked..."

"Well, I did. You barely said anything."

Hinata chuckled. "It made me feel good. Because nobody really wanted to talk to me. but you kept trying."

They carried on the conversation of that day, both slipping into the past.

_Little Hinata dressed in her pink yukata sat down next to her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Sitting next to him was his twin brother, Hizashi Hyuuga. Next to Hizashi was Neji, who peeked over his father's shoulder to look at the poor nervous Hinata. She jumped when she caught him staring at her. Neji gave her a small wave. It took Hinata a minute to wave back and smile. Neji was relieved that she was trying to get out of that bubble of hers. "Father, can I go sit next to her?" Neji asked Hizashi with glee._

Hizashi, snapping himself out of his daydream nodded and smiled at his son. "Yes. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Thank you, father." Neji got up and walked next to Hinata, confident about making friends with her. "Is it okay if I sit here with you?"

Hinata clung to her father's sleeve and nodded, trying to give him a warm smile.

Neji sat down next to her. "I'm Neji. Your cousin." He smiled and held his hand out. "Can we be friends?"

Hinata eyed his hand before detaching one of her arms from her father and putting her small hand into his. "Mhmm.."

'She's so cute.' He thought to himself; his cheeks becoming slightly flush.

While everyone was conversing, Neji and Hinata sat there with empty plates, looking around at all of the adults around them. "Hey, Hinata-sama." He held her arm lightly, causing her to jump. "Do you want to play outside?"

Hinata looked at her cousin nervously. She knew they weren't suppose to go outside without permission.

"It'll be okay." He helped her up while the rest of the family was either discussing important matters, or getting drunk. "I'm here to protect you. At least my father says so."

Without getting a word in, he already had her hand and led her outside. Of course Hiashi Hyuuga noticed them leaving, and so did Hizashi, but neither said anything. Hiashi turned to one of his family members, Hitaki, and asked,

"Would you go watch Hinata and Neji? They're outside, but don't let them know you're there."

Hitaki nodded, leaving the table's presence in a split second.

Outside, Neji brought her up to a big tree and stopped in their tracks. "So what do you want to do, Hinata-sama?"

She put a small finger to her mouth and didn't say anything. Which gave Neji and idea.

"Hinata-sama, you like to hide a lot, right?"

"H-...Huh..?" She mumbled out in confusion.

"Since you're so shy and all. Why don't we play hide and seek. You hide, and I'll come find you."

Hinata tilted her head and smiled. She actually liked that Idea."Kay..."

"Alright, then I'll count to ten." He turns around, facing the tree, leaving Hinata in a small panic as to where she should hide. Neji began counting. "1, 2 ,3, 4, 5, 6, 7...-"

Hinata ran with her tiny legs in her wooden sandals, looking around desperately in the garden for a good hiding spot. Noticing that he almost was to ten, she quickly hid behind one of the bushes.

_"Here I come Hinata-sama!" Neji began to walk around slowly, looking behind the trees and through the shrubs. "Are youu... Here? .. I guess not." He continued to call for her and search for her._

Hinata could hear him getting closer, moving backwards, she bumped into a small tree behind her, where a big spider happened to be there and crawled next to her shoulder. She wanted to scream, but at the same time, she didn't want Neji to find her. At this point, she didn't know what to do, until the began to crawl on her shoulder, the sudden movement of the legs making her jump, therefore causing her to let out a weak scream.

Hitaki went to hit the spider with a kunai as soon as he saw what happened; getting ready to throw it...

-_**BAM**___

A short stick had been imbedded in the spider's center body. But, it wasn't Hitaki who did it. He looked over at Neji, who was standing four feet away from where Hinata was, in the proper position of throwing a kunai. His byakugan was activated. Going through the scenario, Hitaki realized what had happened. Neji heard her scream, used byakugan to find her, picked up a stick, and threw it at the spider on target, all in 3 seconds and four feet away. Hitaki couldn't help but be... Impressed. He was only four after all.

A hand reached out to Hinata. It was Neji's. She looked up at him, quivering and shaking, tears falling down her cheeks. But he was smiling calmly. "I found you, Hinata-sama." Seeing that Hinata was still crying and on her knees he couldn't help but kneel down and pat her head. "Can you stand up?"

Hinata shook her head, wiping her tears. Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Hearing a small breaking of one of the sticks she stepped on, she jumped and latched onto her cousins kimono in fear. Neji smiled and held her close, rubbing her hair comfortingly.

"It's okay now, Hinata-sama. The spider's gone now. I got rid of it."

Hitaki smiled at the two and decided to come out of hiding. He would definitely put in a good word for Neji to Hiashi later. When suddenly, Hiashi himself, Hizashi, and many other Hyuuga members came rushing out the door after hearing Hinata scream.

"Hinata!" Hiashi ran over to the bushes they were behind. Neji turned to the clan leader and smiled, letting go of Hinata, even though she was still holding onto his sleeve, crying.

"Uncle Hiashi." He started confidently. "There was a spider and it scared Hinata-sama, but I killed i-"

Hiashi smacked Neji across the face. Scaring Hinata and leaving Neji there in shock. "You disobedient child. First you take my daughter outside without permission, and now you've made her cry?"

Neji tried to retort. "But, Uncle Hiashi I-"

"Do not speak unless I tell you too!" Hiashi grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hizashi, take Neji home and show him what he's done."

"Wait!" Hitaki jumped in between Hizashi and Hinata. "Don't do this to him, Hiashi-sama."

"Don't get in my way, Hitaki."

"Hiashi-sama, they did disobey you, but that's why you sent me out here to watch them. Neji protected Hinata from a spider that crawled on her shoulder. And there is proof behind you." He stepped out of the way, showing the spider's body hanging from the stick which was embedded in the tree.

Hiashi was slightly surprised.

"He threw that stick from four feet away, Hiashi-sama."

Everyone was in awe except Hiashi. He stood there and thought for a moment, turning around and walking away. "I'll let it go this time, since you protected Hinata so well, Neji. Hizashi, take him home. The celebration is done for today."

Everyone dispersed as Neji locked eyes with Hinata, he smiled and waved goodbye, and Hiashi scooped her up, taking her inside.

-  
"-And the next day I put a small bandage on your cheek."

Neji sat there in silence, staring at the photo album.

"You were a lot different then Neji nii-sama." Hinata pulled out the picture of them from the photo album. "But, I like the way you are now."

Neji blushed and closed his eyes. "Same goes for you."

"I remember father praised you for what you did, and that's why he had someone take the picture."

Neji nodded. "It was the next afternoon wasn't it?"

_Hiashi and Hitaki were talking Hiashi's room, discussing Neji in private._

"-He heard Hinata scream. Immediately he was able to activate his byakugan and throw it with great accuracy and power. He's definitely a prodigy like they say."

Hiashi nodded. "Are you sure you saw him do this?"

"It was too quick to catch every detail, but yes, I saw it. He threw the stick before I could even get my own kunai out."

Hiashi thought for a moment before looking at his brother, who also was in the room listening to the discussion. "Hizashi, your boy is really an excellent kid."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

"-Which is why I would like him to be Hinata's main protector. Starting tomorrow."

Hizashi looked at Hiashi in shock.

"What is it? Are you against the idea?"

"N-No!" Hizashi bows to Hiashi on his hands and knees. "Thank you Hiashi-sama!"

"Raise your head, little brother. Remember that if Neji makes at least one mistake with her, you know what punishment will come to him."

Hizashi lifted his head, pain suddenly sinking in his chest. He knew exactly what he meant, and neji was only four. there was no way he wouldn't make mistakes. But, he couldn't object his older twin brother, who was head of the clan. "Yes, Hiashi."

In the next room, Neji and Hinata sat there quietly across from each other. Neji looking at his knees, worried at what they were talking about. Hinata decided to break the silence. "U-uhm.."

"Huh?" Neji looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I... I brought something for you..." She took out a box of bandages from behind her and walked over to him, sitting down. "It's for your cheek. It has a healing medicine to cool it."

Neji was surprised, but happy at the same time. "Thank you." He went to take it from her, but she pulled back.

"I-I'll put it on you." She opens the box, pulling one out. "It might sting a little, so don't cry, okay?"

Neji wasn't exactly the type to cry, and he knew it. But he admired her caring side. "I promise I won't."

Hinata places it on his swollen cheek and he winces from the sting. "Are you okay?" She asks him, concerned. "Does it hurt too much?"

The sting became cool, relieving the pain from his cheek. "No. It feels just fine."

Hinata smiled and looked down. "Uhm... Thank you for protecting me yesterday. I'm sorry my daddy got you hurt."

Neji crossed his arms and pretended he was thinking hard about whether or not he should forgive her. He came up with an idea. "That won't due, Hinata-sama. I need more than a bandage to take away the pain."

"Oh no..! H-how do I get rid of the pain."

Neji slid her closer to him and winked. "You could kiss it and make it better."

Hinata blushed, but took a deep breath in. She was seriously convinced the pain wouldn't go away if she didn't kiss it. So she closed her eyes and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Neji was too embarrassed. He didn't expect her to actually do it! It was just something one of his older female cousins told him and he repeated it for jokes. Hinata pulled back, cheeks slightly rosy red.

"Does it feel better now?"

Neji blinked away the wideness in his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, it is. My turn." He takes her by the arms and kissed her eye, which was still a little red from crying a lot. "There. you don't need to cry anymore. I because that kiss was a promise to you that I'll protect you."

Hinata smiled out of relief that he didn't hate her. More tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"H-Hold on! I said you didn't need to cry anymore!"

The door slid open and interrupted them. "Neji and Hinata, please come in to see Hiashi-sama." Said Hitaki.

Hiashi explained to them what was going to happen from that day on. What position Neji had, and what the restrictions and rules were for protecting her. Afterwards they were led outside to take a picture in memory of that day. Hinata and Neji held hands, along with their fathers and smiled their best. That memory was to be locked away forever.

Present Neji and Hinata were a little red and too embarrassed to keep talking after they remembered what they did. Neji felt like an idiot for saying something so stupid to her, and Hinata felt like an idiot for actually believing him.

After so much awkward silence, Neji stood up to take his leave. "Well I better get going, it was fun..."

"Y-yeah..."

Before he walked out the door, Hinata got up and pulled him back, giving him a peck on the cheek. "G-Good luck with training today!"

Neji was frozen; stunned more like. Looking down at Hinata, he felt compelled to return the favor. Just like old times. He took her head in his hands and softly kissed her eyes. "You too."

"AAAAHHHH!" The both jumped and turned to see whose high pitched squeal came from beside them.

It was Hanabi.

"NEJI NII-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ONEE-SAMA!?"

The two jumped out of each others arms on reflex, burning up. "H-Hanabi it's not what it looks like." Hinata tried to explain.

"NEI NII-SAN IS A PERVERT! DOING THOSE THINGS TO ONEE-SAMA!"

"Shhh!"

"A-and Onee-sama, you actually let him do it!"

"I'm leaving." Neji turned and walked away, feeling slight regret for what he did, but at the same time, not regretful. Putting his hand on his face, he continued to walk in the wrong direction. "I can't believe i did that-"

"N-Neji nii-sama!" Hinata calls him, and he turns. "The entrance is the other way..."

Neji turned back around and walked quickly past the two. Hinata smiled and waved at him. "Have a good day!"

Hanabi stares at Hinata and crosses her arms. "So... What _is_ going on between you two?"

Hinata looks down at her younger sister. "I don't know.. Want to come look at pictures with me?"

She doesn't know? Hanabi wanted to keep asking, but she decided she'd push her later and spend some time with her. Hinata closed the door behind them, as Hinata tells her stories of her past.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Again, please leave reviews, and also, I'm taking NejiHina Fanfiction requests. So if you have an idea you want me to turn into a one shot story, feel free to PM me and I will credit you for the idea o u o.**


End file.
